Wishes in an Alternate Universe
by oh nargles
Summary: When Harry makes a wish on a shooting star, things go kinda downhill when he is sucked into a vortex. Effectively transporting him to an alternate universe. Full Summary inside; but different summary. WIP


Disclaimer: I definitively don't own Harry Potter and neither do you unless you're name is Joanne Kathleen Rowling. Written for the 20th of January, Slytherin Homework from the Hogwarts Online Forum set by Professor Monse, the prompt; Shooting Star. Before the story I would like to thank Izzie a.k.a DragonflyXxXDancer for the idea of this story.

* * *

Summary: One perfectly normal night a shooting star is seen by a boy named Harry Potter. He wishes for something, and he gets his wish but he is transported to an alternate universe.

How does he cope living in a new world where he is chummy with Draco Malfoy, Ron is his worst enemy and Hermione, well, let's say she's changed. On the bright side he sees his parents. Is this world a living nightmare or a gift from God? Poor Harry, all he wanted was to have the people he cared about that died alive again. It was simple wish but it brought up a whirlwind of trouble.

It was a normal night at Number 4 Privet Drive, Surrey.

Well… as normal as it could get having a wizard in the house. But the house was eerily silent that night.

Sitting on a window ledge was a man. He had a sombre expression on his face like he was mourning not just one person but hundreds.

This man's was Harry Potter.

He was looking up far above, up in the night sky. As he looked at star constellations he was reminded of the Black family. He spotted Sirius, The Dog Star, Orion, The Hunter, and Andromeda, The Chained Woman. He let a small smile fill his face. Somehow the constellation Sirius helped him mourn Sirius; it was like Sirius was still there.

A bright light shot across the sky. Harry scanned the sky for the cause of that brilliant light.

He gasped**. **_A shooting star!_ Quickly he closed his eyes and made a wish.

_I wish everyone that I cared about were still alive and that I wasn't the only Boy-Who-Lived. _He thought.

Being the Boy well, man now, Who Lived had had been huge responsibility. He had been depended on as most of the Wizarding World's saviour from Voldemort.

Suddenly a spiralling vortex appeared in front of him. It was yellow with all sorts of objects stuck in side as far as Harry could see. Somehow the vortex was apparently a magnet to all kind of objects. Curious, Harry stepped towards it. He was too surprised to think, when the vortex suddenly had a strong grip on him like two invisible hands were pushing him closer to the vortex. In two seconds flat, Harry was sucked into the vortex.

A few minutes later the vortex was gone and so was Harry Potter.

* * *

Groaning, Harry turned to one side and felt a soft material beneath him. Without opening his eyes he relaxed. If he had opened his eyes, then he would have realised that the bed was not the one in Privet Drive. _The vortex had just been a dream,_ Harry thought with a sigh. _The shooting star must have been a dream as well._

There was a slow creak, and Harry's eyes flickered open to see a kind-faced woman came into the room with a tray full of food.

Harry was confused. He didn't know who the woman was, but her face seemed familiar. What was she doing here at Privet Drive? Looking closely at the woman's face, Harry discerned that she was definitely not Mrs Figg on one of her frequent visits.

Harry then realised that wherever he was, it was _not _Privet Drive.

'Who are you?' he asked, gripping his wand in his pocket. The woman didn't answer. After five painstakingly long minutes, the woman introduced herself.

"I'm Jane Granger, and you are?" inquired Jane.

Harry's eyebrows shot up at hearing the name.

"I'm Harry Potter, you don't, by any chance, happen to be related to a Hermione Granger, do you?" asked Harry. He was trying to be polite, but his mind was working at fifty miles an hour.

Jane almost dropped the tray she had been holding. Her face carefully guarded, she spoke, her tone now hostile.

"Well, Harry Potter, Hermione just so happens to be my daughter. How do you know her name? She's never mentioned you before."

Harry frowned, puzzled. Surely Hermione had told her parents about him? What about all the adventures he, Ron and Hermione had shared? Hadn't she told her parents about them at all?

"Mrs Granger, we _have_ met before. I don't think you remember. It was before Hermione's second year, on thirty-first of August. You and your husband came with Hermione to Diagon Alley. Do you remember now?"

Harry did not receive a reply from her but he did get a ferocious glare. Harry noticed that tears had appeared in the old woman's eyes. Looking down, he saw that her knees were trembling. She was hiding something, he was sure of it. But before he could ask, Mrs Granger pushed the tray of food into his hands forcefully and stalked out of the room.

Just before she left Harry saw the expression on her face. It was sorrowful, as if a great tragedy had happened. She looked back, glancing at Harry with something akin to pity.

Looking down, Harry did not see Mrs Granger mouth "James". She slammed the door shut. A few minutes later, Harry heard the thuds of someone stomping to where he currently was.

The door was pulled open, and standing in the doorway was a very furious…

A/N You probably hate me right now for the cliff hanger. A cookie to whoever guesses correctly about the person who's furious at Harry.

Also thanks to my absolutely fantastic beta, Roslin, also known as roslintower. Without her this story would have been full with mistakes and bad grammar.

Now please review.


End file.
